The Moonlighter
As the owner of the oldest shop in Rynoka, The Moonlighter, you must make money by managing your shop. Using what you find exploring the dungeons at night, you can put your items up for display and watch customers come into your shop and decide what they'll buy. This is how you can make money, which you can spend to improve your shop, request other shops in town (such as Vulcan's Forge, The Wooden Hat, Le Retailer and a few others) and use your merchant's pendant. When you first start out, your shop will have four sales tables. In the room behind your shop is one store chest, a personal chest, and a bed. Sales Table Sales tables are where you can put up items you've found in the dungeon, weapons and armor, and potions for display to let customers buy from. You'll start out with four display tables, and you will earn more when you upgrade your shop. Showcase Tables Showcase Tables are tables which are unlocked at shop level 2 which prevent thieves from stealing any items displayed inside. Popularity Each item has a base value, which is best set as your neutral price. Items in this game, just like in real life, can have high demands or low demands, depending on how popular they are at the moment. When there is high popularity, there's high demand of the item. You can use this to your advantage by increasing the price of the item, best by 25%. At low popularity, it'll probably be best for you to lower the cost of your item by 25% to promote selling it. Customer Reactions You can't just set any price for your items, you'll have to evaluate how your customers will react to your prices, and adjust them accordingly. If the price is too high, they'll react negatively and leave the item with a bad impression. If the price is too low, they'll react happily and return more often, but you'll get less profit. When the price is right, the customer will be satisfied and you'll earn the best profit for the item. Underpriced Reaction: You're making less profit, however the customer is ecstatic. The popularity of the item raises. Fix this by raising the price by a reasonable amount and checking the next customer's reaction, until you reach a perfect price. Perfect Price Reaction: You're making good profit, and the customer is still happy. Keep this price unless you'd like to make profit during a change of popularity. Slightly Overpriced Reaction: The customer still buys, you get the money. You may have a good reaction with your income, however your customer won't have a good reaction with how much they pay. The popularity of the item decreases. Fix this by lowering your income by a reasonable amount and checking for the next customer's reaction, until you reach a Perfect Price. Overpriced Reaction: The customer no longer is interested in the item. They will look through your other selections until they find something they like or they leave. If they find an Overpriced item twice, they will leave and it is likely the reputation of your shop will get damaged. Very Overpriced Reaction: The customer is angry about the price. They'll storm off and continue throughout the shop however they will think less of your shop and the popularity of the item will have a high chance of decreasing. Fix this fast! Customers Customers are the members of town who will drop by your store to see what you have, and most of the time they will buy what you have up for display... If they're at the right price. Some customers will visit your shop regularly, as in every day, while others would come less often. Most customers are just there to buy, they're recognizable, however there are a few special types of costumers, look out for them. Heroes Heroes, who start appearing at the beginning at the game, will occasionally enter The Moonlighter to look for Weapons, Armor, and Potions. Be sure to craft some weapons and put them up for display in case of a Hero coming by! Thieves Thieves, who start appearing after the Level 2 upgrade of your shop, will stroll around your store looking for objects to which they can steal. Thieves will look around, and if they don't find anything they like or if you follow them around for too long, they'll eventually leave the shop. However, if they find something they take interest in, they'll take in and rush for the door. As Will, you can stop them by dodge rolling into them as they make their great escape. This will get your items back and place them back in your inventory. If the thief manages to get away, they'll take your things with them. Thieves cannot take items from Showcase Tables Wealthy Wealthy costumers care less about prices and you may raise prices on them, however they will still get angry about prices which are too high. Use their presence to your advantage, and raise your prices on them. Moonlighter Upgrades Shop ''' The Shop has four upgrades, Shop Level 1, Shop Level 2, Shop Level 3, and Shop level 4. Upgrading your shop brings attention to your town and introduces other characters and shops into your town. It will also increase the amount of Sales Tables into your shop. '''Sale Box Items placed in a Sale Box will be sold lower than their neutral price. There are three upgrades to the Sale box, and each upgrade will change the price the Item is being sold at. Cheap Sale Box sells items 75% off, or at 25% the price of the item. Average Sale Box sells items at 60% off, or at 40% the price of the item. Luxurious Sale Box '''sells items at 50% off, or at 50% the price of the item. Not much is known of the Sale Box's purpose as you can sell things at the normal price, but the Sale Box is mostly used for players to get rid of junk items not worth placing on Sales Tables. '''Cash Register Cash registers will have customers add an extra tip while playing. The better the cash register, the higher the tip. Iron Cash Register entices customers to give a 10% tip Silver Cash Register entices customers to give a 20% tip Gold Cash Register entices customers to give a 40% tip Bed You'll have a bed at the start of the game, however upgrading your bed gives benefits you'd love to use to your advantage. Comfy Bed '''Gives an extra 50 health in a separate health bar (which can't be refilled). '''King's Bed '''Gives an extra 100 health in a separate health bar (which can't be refilled), along with 1 shield buff. '''Cloud Bed '''Gives an extra 250 health in a separate health bar (which can't be refilled), along with 3 shield buffs. '''Chest Upgrading your personal chest adds an extra page of to personal chest, basically giving it the storage of multiple chests in one.